More than I should
by InLoveWithLarry
Summary: When Harry runs away from his abusive home, he never thought a stranger on the street would turn his life around. Or that he would fall in love with him. But when things from Harrys past show up again to haunt him, it puts both boys in danger. He realizes he may care for louis more than he should. Kitten!harry AU warning: Past abuse and smut later on
1. Chapter 1

"Worthless little shit!"Drew drunkly shouted as he threw yet another bottle at me. It nearly hit me as I ran through the hall and to the stairs. Like the klutz I was I ended up falling down the twelve stairs, twisting my ankle and busting my forehead in the process.

"Harold!" Drew screamed again, throwing another bottle down the stairs, it hitting the eights and shattering, sending small shards of glass to launch themselves into my skin. I scrambled up quickly, my brain wasn't working right. All that was going through my head was 'run run run run run'. So that's what I did. I ran as fast as I could. I ran out the door and into the dark night. My ears pressed flat against my head under my blue beanie. Did I mention I'm part cat yet? No? Oh. Well I am. Anyway, I ran-well, tried at least, my ankle held me back a bit. I ran into the streets, afraid that Drew was after me in a drunken rage. Which he probably wasn't. I'd gotten a good distance away from the house before I smacked into someone's chest. I was knocked to the ground, staring at the man from a sitting position.

"Oh goodness!" He exclaimed, crouching down to my level. "Are you okay, Kid? What on earth are you doing out here at this time of night?" He looked to be only twenty-one, though I myself am only eighteen. I opened and closed my mouth, trying to form coherent words, but nothing would come out. "A little shook up huh?" He said, reaching out to gently touch my face, only for a sharp gasp to come out of me.

"N-n..no. Stop. Hurts." I panted, my mouth not able to form sentences yet.

"Hurts? ..let me see.." He sat down next to me, a little too close for my liking. Up close I could see that he had bright blue eyes, his brown hair was feathery and he had a bit of stubble, like he hadn't shaved in a few days. He reached for his phone ad turned on the flash light, causing me to squint a bit, my eyes unadjusted to it's brightness. He looked at my cheeks closely, then my forehead. He gasped quietly as he pulled back his hand, my blood on his fingers. I could feel the brown remnants burning in my cheeks.

"What were you running from? We're you mugged? Come on, lets get you back to your house safely." He rambled. He grabbed my arm gently, trying to pull me up. My eyes widened and I pulled on his jumper sleeve, keeping him down.

"Please. Please. Please no! He-he..he'll hurt me again." I begged, unwanted tears stinging my eyes.

"Who..?" The strange man asked. This was so irrational! Was I about to pour my freaking heart out to a guy I didn't even know? I was acting like a five-year old! But..I was scared. I didn't want to go back to drew. He hurts me. He always gets drunk and hurts me.

"D-drew..he's..he..hurts me..don't make me go back please!" I shuddered, my eyes letting tears drip down my burning cheeks. The man pulled me into a hug and I yelped, surprised by his action but calmed by his soothing heartbeat. Drew never held me like this ever. He was also so cruel. The man rubbed my back soothingly and we stayed like that for a while.

"No..no Hun. I won't make you go back to someone who hurts you. You're to pretty to be treated poorly. I'm Louis. What's your name, babe?"

Did he just call me pretty? Louis. . I liked that name. Louis.

"N-no one has ever called me..nice names before. I'm Harry." I said slowly. Louis pulled back and smiled.

"C'mon, babe, lets get you back to my flat, yeah? Ill getcha all cleaned up and we can have a chat there, yeah?" I nodded eagerly. Maybe louis would want to keep me. I would be a good pet. Maybe if he Kept me he would be nice. Unlike the other people who owned me. Drew would be mad. I didn't care. I like Louis better than drew already. He stood up with me and we started to walk. I yelped when I had to put weight on my hurt ankle, and out of habit I shielded my face from being punched. Drew always did that when I yelped.

"What are you..did you hurt your foot?" He said softly. I nodded, lowering my arms and looked up at him. He crouched down and pulled up the pant leg of my sweats. My ankle was swollen and bruised, but not broken.

"What on earth were you running from.." I heard him mumble. He stood up and smiled sadly before he picked me up. I gasped sharply, grabbing onto the back of his jumper ad my legs wrapped around his waist.

"What are you doing?!" I gasped. He chuckled and started walking.

"Your ankle hurts. Don't want you walking on it too much." I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder, suddenly tired. Before I knew it we were at his flat.


	2. Chapter 2

I was gently set down on the couch as Louis crouched down to untie my shoes. I didn't know why but he did. I could do it myself, but I guess louis wanted to do it for me. He reached for my beanie, but I gasped and held it to my head.

"No!" I cried, keeping a good grip on my hat. "No that's mine!"

Louis looked confused, but reached for it again, causing a whimper to bubble out of my throat.

"You don't need it inside. Plus, it's dirty. Let me wash it please? Ill give it back to you once I'm done."

I was breathing heavily now.

"No. No you dont understand." What if he saw my ears? He would kick me out and Drew would find me!

"Harry please," he said as he snatched my beanie away. "Oh.." He said as he saw my ears. He looked at them with wide eyes as I cowered into a little ball, my ears flattening Into my curls. He crouched down again and looked at me.

"Hey..hey.." He said, grabbing my arms gently and having me look at him. "What's the matter? Don't cry babe. You're too pretty to cry." Louis whispered.

"Please.. D-do not hurt me please." I whispered back hoarsely. His eyes widened as he pulled me into a tight hug, petting my hair lovingly.

"I would never. Why would I?"

"Be-because I'm different. I'm worthless and abnormal and a disappointment." Louis gasped.

"Who told you that?!" He demanded.

"E-everyone.." I whispered and buried my face into his chest. I felt safe for the first time in my life. I felt safe with Louis. Louis was safe. He didn't hurt me. I liked that.

"Hey." Louis said softly, pulling me back. "I haven't seen you smile once since I've met you Harry. C'mon. Where's that smile?" He pressed. I smiled with Teary eyes as my ears stood up again. He looked at them and smiled.

"There it is." He smiled. "Can.." He paused. "Can I touch them?"

I nodded slowly, not even sure if I should let him or not. He gently held one with his thumb and index finger then rubbed the inside with his thumb. I started purring, something I thought I wasn't even able to do. He smiled, his eyes soft.

"Lets get you cleaned up, yeah?" I nodded and he went to get some things before returning to me. He sat next to me and held out a pair of tweezers. He held my head in place by holding my chin gently with his thumb and finger. He grabbed one of the small shards if glass and pulled them out, one by one. Me hissing in pain as he did it. Once he was finished, he moved hair away from my head to check out my gash. He cleaned it gently then bandaged it for me. I thanked him and he simply smiled. He wrapped by ankle carefully for me too. He was so gently with me. Like I was made of glass. No one was ever like that to me. I liked that. Once he was done, he sat next to me.

"There. All better." He smiled. I smiled back, feeling comfortable enough to hug his waist, my head resting in his lap. He chuckled and played with my curls, myself purring in return.

"Are you tired, kitten?" He asked, using a new pet name instead of my real one.

"Mhm." I nodded, nuzzling his thighs without thinking. "I don't want to be alone though.."

He lay down on the couch and pulled me up to his chest, wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"Then you won't be. Go to sleep now, I have a lot I want to talk about tomorrow."

And with that, I could finally drift into much needed, peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, I was alone on the couch. Louis was no where in sight. I knew it was too good to be true. He probably left and is waiting for me to leave so he can go back to his normal life. No. Stop thinking like that harry. He wouldn't leave you. He said no. I sat up and rubbed my eyes free of sleep and looked around. Louis had a nice flat. Much better than my-drews house. I heard a knock on the door and quickly scrambled to hide. I hated doors. Doors meant hurt. Because everyone who came Into the house hurt me. Hurt me bad. I managed to squeeze myself under the couch and shut my eyes tightly, my ears flat against my head. The door opened, and I heard people walk in. The door was unlocked? I heard voices. One sounded Irish, the other British like me and louis.

"Louis! Wake up!" The Irish one said.

"Niall, don't shout! Just go look for him." The other said. Niall scurried off to find louis, who I guess was still in the flat. I heard the footsteps come closer to me and I held my breath as the couch sank down. The other person siting on it.

"Found him Liam!" Niall said returning with Louis I bet.

"Can't I brush my teeth in peace without your boyfriend bothering me?" Louis laughed. His laugh was cut short however.

"You..did see anyone else when you came in right?" Louis asked.

"No why?" Liam said, the couch sinking more as another body joined it. Louis paced around looking for me. I pushed on the couch seat and the boys jumped up in surprise. Louis walked over and looked under the couch, sighing in relief and smiling.

"There you are!" He smiled. "What in earth are you doing under there?" He asked while helping me out. I looked up at Liam and Niall. I didn't know them. I put my hands over my ears and stayed quiet, looking up at them in fear. Louis noticed and motioned them to go into another room. He hugged me tightly and rubbed my back.

"Hey, they won't hurt you, Harry. They're nice. They'll understand. Why were you hiding?"

"The do-door. The door is bad. I was scared. You weren't here.." I trailed. He hugged me tighter.

"Why is the door bad?" He asked.

"I get hurt whenever it opens."

His grip tightened and he placed a kiss oh my head, explaining that we're friends. And friends give each other kisses.

"They're gonna come back in soon. You gonna be ok?" Louis asked. I nuzzled into his chest, feeling comfortable around him. He was so warm and he smelled good. "As long as you stay with me." Was my response. He nodded and we sat on the couch, I was actually sitting on Louis' lap while he awkwardly hugged my waist. The boys came back in an my ears went flat. The Irish one-Niall, Neil? Nail? Whatever- had blondeish hair and wore braces, while Liam had brown hair and perfect teeth.

"Boys, this is Harry." Louis said, pulling me back into his chest. He moved his mouth next to my ear and whispered to me.

"Say hi, kitten." I shuddered, his lips were touching my ear as he spoke.

"Hi," I squeaked. The boys smiled and sat now next to Louis, I pressed myself against him as much as I could. I didn't know them, they're strangers.

"Boys, Harry is..special." He told them.

"Special how?" Niall asked. Nial? Nail? Whatever. Liam put his arm around Niall's waist and asked the same thing.

"Don't freak out okay? I have no idea how I'm going to explain this to Zayn when he gets here. Show them harry. You're okay." Louis said, patting my belly. I looked at the boys and slowly let my ears rise. They gasped and my ears flattened again. They were judging me. I shut my eyes as Louis tried to explain, having to do the same when Zayn showed up. The three had so many questions. This was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N AHHH this is late I'm trying to post every day but I went to the Justin bieber concert last night and it was AMAZING *U* anyway enjoy and please please please r&r? :)_**

After explaining to everyone, the boys eventually went home. Louis and I lay on the couch, he played with my hair and we sat in silence. I wouldn't tell anyone else, but I think I was sort of..falling for Louis? I don't know. No one has ever cared for me in my entire life like Louis has in the last few days. I looked up at him, he had his eyes closed. He's probably tired. I poked his cheeks softly, hoping I wasn't bothering him.

"Louis?" I mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Can I..may I use your shower?"

He sat up and rubbed his eyes free of sleep.

"Yeah babe, course you can. S'down the hall." I nodded and scrambled to get there, feeling dirty. I hated that feeling and I hated showers, but I didn't want to ask louis to take a bath, didn't want to bother him. A shower would be easier, so I'd just deal with it. When I found the bathroom, I quickly peeled off my clothes and then carefully took off the wrap louis put around my ankle, not wanting to get it wet. I turned on the shower and stepped in, the spray splashing my face but I eventually got used to it. I closed my eyes and thought about everything. Was this really happening? Should I just leave? Louis probably didn't even want me. He probably just felt bad and took me in without thinking. The sound of the door closing startled me, my eyes snapped open and I looked around before losing my footing on the soapy tub floor. I sat up as Louis pulled back the curtain, a worried look on his face.

He grabbed my face and looked checked for bumps while asking over and over if I was okay.

"I'm okay, Louis," I smiled sadly, upset that I had worried him.

He smiled and nodded, grabbing a fluffy white towel then motioned for me to stand up. He wrapped it around me like a girl would wear.

"I brought you some pjs, since you don't have any here yet."

"Thanks," I said shyly while looking down at my feet. God I'm such a burden. He ruffled my hair and left me to get changed. I looked over at the counter, louis left me some plaid pants and a gray t-shirt. I picked up the shirt and held it to my nose, breathing in deeply. It smelled like Louis, like vanilla and roses. I slipped it over my head and put on the pants, then walked out and Into the living room, looking for Louis. I kept smelling his shirt, it smelt soo good.

"Louis?" I called when I didn't see him. I walked I to what I assumed to be the kitchen and looked around. I was never slowed to be in the kitchen. Or a lot of rooms. I saw Louis' bum sticking out from the fridge thing as he sang to himself. He had some things in his hand and he set them down on the counter and reached for some things in the cupboard. He had things coming out of his "everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head" He sang. Like an angel I might add. "Eight seconds left in over time" I moved closer to him and watched him dance around with his back turned to me while he messed with something.

she's on your mind she's on your mind," he looked behind his shoulder and took one of the things out of his ears.

"Oh! You're out." He smiled. "..How long have you been standing there?"

I blushed and looked down.

"A while. You have a nice voice louis,"

He chuckled and smiled brightly.

"Thanks, babe. Now come here, I've got food."

**_gahhhjhh this is short :C ill make up for it _**


	5. Chapter 5

I nodded eagerly and walked over to him, sitting down when he told me to. He placed a glass of milk and a sandwich In front of me. I'd never had real food before. Ever. Louis sat down across from me and started eating while I started aimlessly at mine. He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong, Hazza?"

"I don't know..how." I said looking down, my hands in my lap.

"I'll show you," I looked up and he held up his sandwich.

"Hold it in both hands, yeah like that. You got it." He took a bite out of his and I did the same. My eyes widened and I smiled.

"Thif is really goof,"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Haz," he laughed. "Okay, now pick up your glass," I reached for it but was having trouble getting a grip, never having done this before. He sighed but smiled and walked behind me, grabbing my hands with his an picking up the glass.

"Like this," he rested his head on my shoulder and brought it up to my mouth, my face burning. He giggled and placed a long kiss on my cheek.

"You're adorable. Finish eating then we can do whatever you want." I nodded and finished my food, Louis grabbing my dishes, washing them and then leading me to his bedroom.

"I think this'll be more comply than the couch," he shrugged. I stood at the end of his bed and looked around while he looked through stuff under his little Telly. He put something in the Telly and then climbed in the bed, patting the spot next to me. I climbed Into bed with him. Oh god. What was I doing. My cheeks were dark pink as Louis pulled me into him as a movie started. Oh god oh god oh god. He had his arm around my waist as he watched the movie like it was no big deal. Calm down Harold. You're making a fuss over nothing. Watch the movie. I turned my attention to the Telly, a cartoon movie called 'Beauty And The Beast' started playing. I snuggled into Louis more as the movie started and inhaled deeply. He smelled like his shirt. Vanilla and roses. I closed my eyes and listened to his breathing and heartbeat, ignoring the movie thingy. He was so warm, warmer than the duvet we were under. Louis must've thought I had fallen asleep, so he kissed my head before laying down himself. I stayed up, but eventually fell asleep. It was nice to sleep and know no one was going to hurt me when I woke up. I only had that pleasure for a bit until I felt someone shaking me and whispering my name over and over.


	6. Chapter 6

When I opened my eyes, I was in the living room and louis' face was worried. I didn't know what was going on.

"You were sleep walking, babe." He answered for me, smiling sadly.

"Sorry..some-sometimes I do. It's happened before." He grabbed my hand and started to walk back to his room.

"It's okay, I used to when I was little. When I stayed at my friends houses." He climbed into bed and pulled me in with him.

"We gotta go shopping tomorrow. I need groceries before I go back to work Monday." Louis mumbled.

"Where do you work?" I asked, my voice small as I snuggled into his side, taking in his warmth.

"I work in a little cafè not far from here. I don't make much but it's enough to support myself and have a little extra." He smiled, running his fingers through my curls, massaging my scalp by my ears. I purred out an "Oh," and closed my eyes. He chuckled and kissed my head.

"Go back to sleep, babe."

"Will you sing to me, Louis?" I asked, looking up at him with big eyes. He nodded and lay down with me, ticking my head under his chin.

"My heads stuck in the clouds, he begs me to come down, says boy, quit fooling around." He smiled. "I told him, I love the view from up here, warm sun, and wind in my ear, we'll watch the world from above, as it swings to the rhythm of love." I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. "We may only have tonight, but till the morning sun your mine, all mine. Play the music low, and swing to the rhythm of love." I opened my eyes a bit to look at his neck.

"What's love?" I asked softly. He gasped and looked back at me. What had I said to upset him?

"You don't know?!" He gasped. I shook my head slowly. "Theres lots of types but..Love is...love is where you care about someone a lot. You'd do anything for them. You feel safe with them and they make you have butterflies in your stomach." That sounded nice. No one ever loved me before. They only hurt me.

"I love you, Louis," I said out loud, imminently blushing. He chuckled and kissed my head, nosing my curls.

"You too, Haz." I closed my eyes, content that he said it back. He continued to massage by my ears. I had nice dreams that night. Usually they were scary, but I had nice dreams about Louis, it was nice. When I woke up, Louis made me breakfast and he let me borrow some of his clothes, and he led me to his car. I clung to him as we walked, nervous to be around people. The car ride was short, I squirmed in my seat, never haven rode in a car before. Lou stole a glance my way and patted my leg, smiling a little before turning his attention back at the street. When we arrived at the market, I clung to Louis' arm, letting go when we entered. I'd never been shopping before. Louis told me to hold onto the side of the shopping cart so I wouldn't get lost while he shopped. He picked out some vegis, and fruits, milk and cereal and some things for the house. He told me we could go clothes shopping tomorrow. He was too nice. We were walking down as isle with crisps and louis said I could pick whatever one i wanted. I walked up to one of the shelves and looked each one over. I picked a blue Walkers bag and turned towards Louis, but not before noticing a man walking past the isle holding a case of bottle I was all too familiar with. It was him. I'd hoped I'd never see him again but I did. I dropped the bag and ran towards Louis, hiding my face in his jumper sleeve. Oh god. Why did he have to be here? Why now? Why me?


	7. Chapter 7

"What on earth is the matter, Haz?" Lou said, prying me away from him. I had my eyes shut tight and latched myself on him again.

"Can we go home, please?" I whispered, fisting my hands in the material of his jumper.

"Why? What's the problem?" Lou rubbed my back like a mother would to her child.

"He's here. Can we please just go now?" My words came out fast and stuttered. I looked up at Louis, my lips pouty as I begged. His face was confused, then it changed to worry.

"Oh. He's here." He breathed. I nodded. "I've got a few more things to pick up-but then we can leave after that okay? You're fine Haz, c'mon. Smile babe." I smiled a bit, my mouth quivering as I forced it. He ruffled my curls and grabbed my hand in a motherly fashion. "Come on, Hazza." We walked, myself looking over my shoulder every few steps. I saw him, he was stumbling around the store. Yeah, he was drunk. I felt my ears press against my head under my beanie. I quickened my pace, practically dragging Lou behind me. He grabbed the last of what he needed and we headed for the checkout. Not before I felt a yank at the back of my jumper. I was taken aback as I turned around, my face drained of color as I looked up at the monster who's tortured me for the past six years. A whimper escaped my throat as I backed into Louis. He wrapped his arms around my waist and turned me around, then looked over at Drew.

"That's not very polite of you, sir. Grabbing someone is not a very nice thing to do." Lou said, letting go of me to turn towards drew, placing his hands on his hips in a sassy manner. (A/N Ahahahah-) drew rolled his eyes and pushed Lou back a little, his drunkenness making it not as hard as he would have liked.

"Does it look live I giveafuck?" He asked, his words slurred. Lou brushed off his jumper, a discussed look on his face.

"Obviously not. You're pissed off your ass!" (A/N "drunk") "who gets wasted on a Sunday? Are you that much of an alcoholic that you can't go a day without drinking? God!" Drews face was contorted into a nasty grimace as he pushed louis again, this time making him fall on the ground. I panicked and immediately went to help him as an employe came over to help with the situation. I guess he ad seen it but didn't have enough reason to stop it before it got physical. He escorted Drews drunken self out of the store and asked if we needed an officer called to press charges on him. Lou obviously said no, thinking that that wouldn't be needed. We payed for our items and drove home in silence. If one thing was for sure, I knew that wasn't the last time I'd be seeing Drew.


	8. Chapter 8

I helped Lou put away the groceries, he seemed fine. But the need to apologize to him was making me want to throw up and cry.

"Lou.." I said, my voice barley above a whisper. He turned around, his jumper sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he did the dishes. "I'm sorry," my voice went up a few octaves. I looked down, trying so hard not to cry. He wiped his hands on his slacks and knelt by me, slipping his hands into my hair, my beanie falling to the ground. He rubbed by my ears, they were pressed flat against my head.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Haz." He said softly, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Yes I did. I should-I should've said something. Done something. He touched you, Louis. He touched you. He was so drunk-" I rambled, sniffling and stuttering.

"Harry. Calm down, lovely. Look, I'm fine. No harm done." He smiled. I looked up at him, my eyes glassy. He was so pretty. And kind. And just. Perfect. I could feel butterflies in my stomach and my heart swelling. Shakily, I reached my hands up to grab his cheeks, starting intently into his eyes. He smiled and pressed into my hands, a cheeky smile on his face.

"You're pretty, Lou." I breathed. I don't know why. I have no fucking idea why I did what I did next. Lou opened his mouth to speak, and I planted my lips on his. My face heating up as I held his in place. I have no idea why I did it. But it felt so good. So right. Lou placed his hands over mine and swiped his

tongue over my bottom lip, making me shiver. I had never kissed anyone before. He pried my mouth open with his tongue and ran it over mine, making a noise escape my mouth and into his. It was so nice for being my first kiss. I loved louis. So so so much. He broke away, rubbing my cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

"Fuck Haz," Lou breathed. "That was hot." He smiled and pressed his forehead to mine.

"I love you, Lou." I giggled.

"I love you too Haz." He replied, kissing me again.

I had only known louis for a few days, but in those few days he had cared for me more than anyone has in my entire life. I truly loved Louis. It was cliché and irrational but I really did. I didn't just love louis, I was IN love with him. And I would do anything for him. No matter what.


	9. Update

Okay whatever, I'as adding this to wattpad also. Just for a backup account. My username will be ImInLoveWithLarry and the story title. Will be the same. It's just in case this gets reported for "Being about real people" So yeah. New chapter will be up before 12pm


End file.
